


First Time

by BOMBARDAMAXIMA



Series: IT (2017) smut & oneshots [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Reddie, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOMBARDAMAXIMA/pseuds/BOMBARDAMAXIMA
Summary: This takes place when both boys are 18 (not 16 sorry forgot!)





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when both boys are 18 (not 16 sorry forgot!)

Richie and Eddie had been dating for almost a year now and haven’t done anything sexual so far, save for a few sloppy handjobs when they were alone at Richie’s house. 

The two boys were laying on Richie’s bed watching a movie. Eddie was completely involved in the film, his full attention on the tv screen, while Richie was staring at his boyfriend, an uncomfortable hardness growing in his pants while Eddie absentmindedly stroked his knee. Eddie turned to look at his boyfriend and smiled fondly at him.

“Why are you staring at me?” He asked with a giggle.

“Because you’re beautiful,” Richie responded, leaning up to kiss Eddie softly on the lips.

The kiss was a chaste one, innocent and over way too quickly for Richie’s taste. So he pulled Eddie into his lap and latched his mouth onto his neck, sucking and nipping at the smooth tan skin below his ear. Eddie moaned and bucked his hips once involuntarily, hitting Richie’s hard on and making him moan.

“You’re hard,” Eddie said, grinding his hips into Richie’s. “How long have you been hard?”

Richie pulled away breathlessly. “All fucking night,” he groaned.

Eddie’s cheeks burned crimson and he pounced on Richie, not wasting a second before plunging his tongue into his boyfriend’s and grinding on him again.

“God I wanna fuck you,” Richie groaned.

All of Eddie’s movements ceased and he slowly pulled away. Richie realized it must have made him uncomfortable and he immediately felt horrible. 

“Shit, Eds, I’m sorry,” he apologized.

Eddie shook his head and then peeled of his shirt, tossing it to the other side of the room. “I want you to fuck me.”

Richie’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “Alright,” he responded, grabbing onto Eddie’s hips and flipping them over so he was on the top. He then slipped off his own shirt and pants.

Eddie unzipped his shorts and kicked them off, leaving him in his briefs and Richie in his boxers. 

Richie giggled. “I can’t believe you still wear these things,” he slipped two fingers under the waistband of Eddie’s underwear and snapped them back down.

“Ouch, fuck off, Richie,” Eddie squirmed away from his touch.

Richie leaned over Eddie and held his hips down roughly. “I didn’t say I didn’t like them.”

Eddie blushed and leaned up to kiss Richie softly. Richie responded, slowly sliding his tongue into Eddie’s mouth and tugging down his underwear inch by inch, teasing the boy.

“For fucks sake, Rich, just rip them off and fuck me already!” He whined.

Richie laughed and pulled the underwear all the way down. “Alright baby.”

Eddie whined at the nickname, causing Richie to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

“Do you like it when I call you baby?” He asked, running his pointer fingertip over a vein on Eddie’s cock.

“Y-yes,” he said, arching up into the touch.

“Good boy,” Richie said and leaned down to nibble on his boyfriend’s earlobe and grinding his clothes erection into Eddie’s exposed one.

Eddie continued to buck and arch up into Richie as their cocks rubbed together. “D-Daddy please.”

Richie's Skin burned at the nickname and he moaned involuntarily. “Fuck you’re killing me Ed’s.”

Eddie tugged down Richie’s boxers so his cock sprang free. He took it into his hand and jerked it painfully slowly. “You like it when I call you daddy?” 

“God yes,” Richie responded, bucking his hips into Eddie’s hand.

Eddie leaned up and whispered into Richie’s ear. “Fuck me, daddy.”

Richie groaned and kicked off his pants, spreading Eddie’s legs and immediately spreading his ass. Richie licked his lips and looked up at Eddie for some sort of apprehension or a sign to continue. Eddie nodded and Richie leaned down and kissed his pucker.

“Fuck,” Eddie sighed.

Richie smiled and started licking over his hole, pulling it open every few licks and earning moans from Eddie.

“Fuck me please Richie,” Eddie moaned, panting and arching down into his tongue.

Richie pulled away and traced a teasing finger around his hole. “That’s not what you’re supposed to call me baby.”

Eddie rolled his eyes until Richie slid a finger into his ass, thrusting it in and out to stretch him. “Fuck Daddy.” 

“That’s better,” Richie cooed, leaning up to kiss Eddie once again.

Feeling as though one finger was enough, Richie slid a second one in, scissoring and curling them into Eddie pulled hard on his hair and let out the loudest moan Richie has ever heard.

“Found it,” Richie laughed.

“F-found what?” Eddie asked, moaning as Richie continued to thrust into him with his fingers.

“Your prostate,” Richie replied and slid over his prostate again.

“Fucking hell.”

Richie went to slide in another finger until Eddie stopped him. “Just do it, fuck me please.”

“You sure?” Richie asked.

Eddie nodded quickly, a bead of sweat falling from his brow.

“Okay,” Richie said and slid his fingers out. He reached over to Eddie’s bedside table and pulled out the lube he knew he kept in there. He squirted a good amount into his palm and began jerking himself off, biting his lip to hold back a moan. He looked up and saw Eddie slowly sliding his palms over his own dick and biting his lip. “You like watching me touch myself, baby?”

Eddie nodded, a moan slipping from his bitten lip. Once Richie deemed himself ready, he lined up his cock to Eddie’s hole and looked up at him. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Eddie said with a nod and threw his head back as Richie slid into him. “Fuck that hurts.”

All of Richie’s movement ceased. “Shit sorry, should I stop?”

“No, keep going.”

Richie thrust in slowly until Eddie finally began moaning again. Richie leaned down and kissed Eddie on the lips as he thrust to perfectly hit his prostate. Eddie’s arms flung up and wrapped around Richie’s neck, tugging him closer.

“Fuck I love you,” Richie blurted, moving to suck on Eddie’s neck once again.

“I love you too,” Eddie said, holding tighter onto Richie as he thrusted into him.

“Fuck I’m gonna cum,” Richie said, his thrusting getting sloppy but continuing to hit Eddie’s prostate.

“Me too,” Eddie moaned.

“Cum for me, baby,” Richie said, thrusting hard into Eddie.

Eddie moaned loudly and threw his head back, his cock spurting all over both of their stomachs. At the sight of him, Richie was sent over the edge and came inside of Eddie. He stopped thrusting, breathing through the high of his orgasm until Eddie shifted in discomfort.

“Sorry,” Richie said and slid out of him, watching his cum drip out of Eddie’s ass.

“I feel gross,” Eddie complained, frowning at Richie’s smile as he watched his ass.

Richie’s head snapped up. “Was it bad?”

“No!” Eddie assured him. “It was great! But my ass feels gross now.”

“Oh,” Richie blushed and leaned down to Eddie’s hole again and began lapping the cum out of it.

“F-fuck,” Eddie moaned, sensitive from his orgasm. 

After all of the cum was clean out of Eddie’s ass, Richie leaned over and used a tissue to wipe the cum from both of their stomach’s. Eddie blinked tiredly and cuddled up to the blankets. Richie wrapped his arms around him and pulled the blankets around the two of them. He kissed Eddie softly on the nose and buried his head into the crook of his neck.

“I love you,” he whispered before drifting off to sleep.”

“I love you too,” Eddie replied.


End file.
